Isn't It Dangerous to Play It Safe?
by Love Lara
Summary: Casey is invited to a party with Sam and Derek stays at home to babysit. But when he finds out that Sam took Casey’s virginity, how will he react to that? Casey POV. Dasey of course.
1. Lost it for 'love', right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. Monsterchild inspired me to write this! (: Read her Dasey story, To Protect You. Very awesome  
**

* * *

I was sitting in my room putting on lip gloss when Derek stood in the doorway.

"I thought you were going to a party?"

"I am." I stated, putting down the stick and looking at him cautiously. "Why?"

"Well because it's not Halloween, so I don't know why you're putting on that mask."

I glared at him, and then turned back in the mirror, putting up my hair. "Ha ha! You are so immature." I scoffed.

"Better to be immature than ugly."

And he walked off. I groaned and looked at my reflection. I was a beautiful, smart, charming young woman and I didn't give a darn about what he said. "I'm going to have a good time

with Sam and then be able to rub it in Derek's face when I say I've been to a 'wild' party."

"You're going to a wild party?"

Lizzie came in and jumped onto the end of my bed. She looked up at me with gorgeous eyes. I smiled at her as I laced my fingers together.

"Well I wouldn't say it will get _that_ wild! I mean after all, the only people that are going to be there are Sam and I, his cousin and his girlfriend, and his cousin's friend and his girl. So

basically we'll probably be watching a movie or playing video games or something of the like."

"So it's not really a party?"

"It's a party to me." I started innocently. "There aren't going to be chaperones, so basically it is a party."

Lizzie looked at me with a cute smile. "You know sis, I think we're both too sheltered."

I smiled back at her as I ruffled her hair. "You have no idea." I giggled.

"Casey! Sam's here!" Derek yelled from bellow. "Should I tell him you're a little busy on the pot?"

I gasped as I ran downstairs embarrassed, as Lizzie followed right behind me. "I was not and you know it!"

Sam smiled gorgeously and took my hand. "It's ok; I know Derek's just kidding."

"Awe! You're so sweet Sam!" I said, leaning my head against the crook of his neck.

Derek made a gagging face along with Edwin making a vomit sound. Lizzie hit Edwin for me and I thanked her.

"How long do you plan on taking the dog out? Because if you wanted to, you could keep her." Derek winked to his best friend, as I rolled my eyes.

"I see no problems taking Casey home with me." Sam said back, and I couldn't help but smile at my Prince Charming.

"I'll be back before eleven. Mom, George I'm leaving!"

Mom came into the living room, followed by George who had on another ridiculous sweater on. Mom gave me a quick but tight loving hug.

"You have fun dear. And your curfew is 11, all right?"

"Yes mother, I know. Have a goodnight everyone."

"Oh actually your mother and I are going to take Marti to see 'Barbie Fairy Princess on Ice' so Derek will be babysitting." George said, taking out his wallet and handing twenty bucks to

Derek. "That is if he agrees no wild parties."

"Please Dad. After being grounded so many times, don't you think I've learned my lesson?" Derek smiled not-so-innocently.

"Mhm-hmm. Edwin and Lizzie will make sure to give us a call if anything goes wrong." George looked at the both of them as my mom made way out the front door. "Phone number is on

the fridge."

Once Mom and George left with Marti, Derek handed them each ten bucks. "And you two never found it, right?" He winked.

"Of course. We'll be in my room playing X-Box until Casey comes home." Edwin replied.

And with that, the two left upstairs. I glared at Derek.

"Oh so that's why you agreed to babysit."

"That and also for the money I'll be getting. Now get going you two, I don't want my date to see you."

"Of course not." I rolled my eyes. Then I waved a hand at Derek. "Good night Derek."

"Yeah, yeah." He said nonchalantly, slamming the door closed.

I held onto Sam's arm as he walked me to his car. "So is this going to be a fun night or what?" I giggled happily.

"Oh it definitely will be Casey. I promise." He winked at me.

He pulled up in front of his house. And at first I didn't think anything was wrong until I noticed something was wrong.

"Sam? Where are we?" I smiled confused.

He took my hand. "My house."

"Yeah, but. Why are the lights off?"

"Because nobody is home, silly." He said as he pushed open the door. I didn't walk in with him and he pulled my hand a little. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Sam, I dunno. It's just you and me?"

"Yeah. Casey, don't tell me you're getting shy on me now?" He teased as he leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"No not shy, it's just. What about that party?"

"I said that to get your parents to believe me." I was now pulled inside gently by Sam.

I looked around feeling awkward as I saw empty bedrooms and dark hallways. "And your family is-?"

"On a vacation. I told them I'd just say with Derek."

"But didn't you tell your parents we were dating?"

He chuckled as he pulled me into a tight embrace and settled us down on the couch. "Why would I wanna do that when I finally have a chance alone with you?"

I giggled nervously as he started playing with my hair. The only light we had was from the TV in front of us and the kitchen light which was around the corner. No I'm not afraid of the

dark, but I didn't know if it was a surprise party waiting to happen. But the more I wondered, the more Sam got free with his hands. He touched the back of my neck softly.

"You're so beautiful Casey." He said, now leaning down to kiss my neck.

I gave out a weak chuckle. He pulled my arms around his waist as his hands did the same. Now he was running his hands up and down my back. When he pulled away from my neck, he

started whispering in my ear.

"It's ok Casey. There's nothing to be nervous about. I won't hurt you."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips trail across mine. I gave out tiny whimpers as I felt his hands go around my waist. After that, I started feeling a little more relaxed. And the sounds of the

TV were drowned out by both Sam and I together. After we had stopped making love, I heard a faint noise coming from somewhere under the couch.

"My cell phone!" I gasped as I got out from Sam's embrace and reached for my phone.

**11:30**

"Shit!" I gasped again, and fumbled around in the faint light for my underwear. "I was supposed to be home forty minutes ago! Oh I bet mom's worried!"

"Relax, it's ok. I'll explain everything to your parents. Trust me, you won't get in trouble." Sam said, and started helping me gather my clothes as he got his put back on.

After I got my shirt back on and got into Sam's car, I opened my phone to see 3 voice mails, 12 text messages, and 4 missed calls on my phone's screen. I checked the texts to see they

were all from my mother. But when I looked at the call list, the one call out of the three was from someone I didn't expect.

"Derek called me?"

"Probably trying to get a hold of me." Sam said, stopping at the stop sign. "Did he leave a message?"

"I dunno, let me check."

I held the phone up to my ear. After the phone made me press a bunch of numbers, I finally got to Inbox.

"Message from Derek. Sent at 11:30pm." There was a pause then I heard Derek's voice faint. "Hey Casey, Nora and Dad are pissed. They caught me making out with Stacy and now are

pretty mad that you aren't home. Hope you get home soon, they're about ready to raise some hell. Oh by the way tell Sam I want my Space Wars: Galaxy Clones 2 game back. Peace."

Then he was gone. Sam laughed.

"What's so funny? My mom is going to ground me forever!"

Sam shook his head. "No, I just remembered I had Derek's game and it's still at my house. I should go get it." He was pondering turning back around.

"No way! I need to get home. I'll tell Derek you'll give it back tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok babe."

That stunned me. _Babe?_ I wasn't a babe to him. I was his Casey. I only expected the word 'babe' to come from Derek's mouth. I looked at Sam while he drove. He still looked gentle and

loving, like the Sam I'm in love with. When he noticed me looking at him he smiled. "What honey?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, and then looked back at the road to see familiar houses arise.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?" Sam said, rubbing my thigh gently.

I shivered from his touch as I smiled at him shyly again. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Love you." He gave me a kiss on the lips and then waved me a good bye as he drove off.

"Love you too."

It was after he drove off I realized he was supposed to be the one to lie to my parents. I ran up to the door and opened it slowly.

"Casey Lynn Mcdonald! Where _**HAVE **_you been?" I heard my mother yell from the top of her lungs.

"I'm so very sorry Mom! Sam and I were – well we were having such a blast with his family that I forgot where I put my phone and then the movie just got over! I'm so sorry Mom!"

I started crying. Only because a) I knew my mom couldn't resist my tears and b) I had sex for the first time and couldn't tell her that now my wedding dress would have to be an offset

white.

Later on around 1am I was awake. I rolled around in my sleep, well, what little sleep I had had. Sam was all I could think about, and before it used to be in that romantic, going to marry

him one day kind of way. Now it was more of a questioning thought.

"I wonder if he's going to tell everyone at school. I wonder if it's noticeable when you lose your virginity."

_Knock. Knock._

"Casey, it's me, Derek. Can I come in?" I heard Derek whisper from under the door.

At first I jumped when I heard the knocks, but then slowly opened my door for him to come in.

"Sure come in. But be quiet."

"No, I thought you'd like to do some karaoke and aerobics right now." He used sharp sarcasm and fumbled around in the dark with me.

When I finally got the light to turn on he was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So, tell me what happened."

"What?" I said looking at him shocked. "What happened? When? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a bad liar Casey. What really happened between you and my best friend?"

"None of your business pervert."

"How exactly is that being a pervert?" He raised his eyebrow at me, giving a devilish smile. And then got a curious look on his face. "Wait - is that a hicki?"

I started blushing and ran to my mirror. "What?!"

Derek started laughing. "Ha ha fooled you! Now you have to spill."

I turned around and glared at him. "Asshole, get out!"

Derek threw up his hands in defense. "Whoa Casey, calm down. I'm just playing."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't joke about things like that!" I started yelling.

He furrowed his brow. "Shh! Keep your voice down. Joke about things like what?"

"Like virginity and sex all right! Now, just, get out!"

My voice had knocked down a couple tones, but I was still angry with him. Derek took a couple steps towards my door, and then looked back at me.

"Did you have sex with Sam?'

"And if I did? So what? Is that any of your business?" I snapped back. But Derek didn't get protective this time. He just looked down at the ground.

"How could he?"

"What?" I asked, starting to feel tears coming down my cheeks.

Once Derek saw the tears he started to open the door. "Never mind. Go back to bed Casey."

Again he was gone, and my door was shut. I just stood there looking at it while thinking about both Sam and Derek. _I wonder if they had this all planned out from the very beginning. Derek _

_will spread rumors that I'm a whore. Klutzilla the whore. Now I can't wait to get back to school. I wonder if Derek would actually do that to me._ As those thoughts swarmed my head, I fell into a

long, deep sleep.

* * *

**My first fan fiction. Credit for inspiring me goes to Monsterchild! Thank you Lauren! Hope you liked how I wrote this. R&R! Any feedback is accepted ^_^**


	2. Txt me! Pl0x?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. Thanks again to Monsterchild for the inspiration! (: Also misspelling is for "txt msging" from Derek over the cell phones.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
_

I hit the snooze button, and then switched my alarm to off. I got out of bed sulkily and looked in the mirror as I wiped off my makeup.

"Hooray. Time for school. Can't wait to be laughed at." I reapplied my eyeliner and eye shadow, and put on fresh clothes. When I opened the door to my bedroom, Derek was standing  
there, as if waiting for my door to open.

"Good morning Klutzilla!"

I rolled my eyes. I was going to have to grovel at his feet for two weeks, maybe even more, just so he wouldn't tell anyone I wasn't a virgin.

"Good morning Derek. Time in the morning to terrorize me, is it? And what will I have to do in order to keep you quiet?"

"Quiet about what?" He asked rudely, as he gave me that look like he would talk to me later about it.

He got in my way and I followed him down the stairs. While I was getting my bowl of cereal, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it up to see two text messages fill my inbox.

_Good morning babe (:__  
-Casey's Boy -_

I half smiled at Sam's text and decided I'd reply later. The second text was from Derek.

_Casey i wont spread rumors u kno__  
said Derek_

I looked up at him and he gave me another look back.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I laughed maturely. "And don't sixth graders usually use that phrase?" I asked mockingly back.

He talked while having a mouth full of cereal and milk. "Takes one to know one."

I laughed shortly as I went back to eating and texting Derek.

_And how exactly do I know you'll keep your word, Derek?__  
-Sam's Girl-_

I pressed send and strangely enough waited eagerly for him to text me back. All though I was already done with my breakfast and he wasn't. So I grabbed my bowl and put it in the sink, then went upstairs to use the bathroom. That's when I felt my phone vibrate again.

_Cuz im Derek + i wuldnt spread rumors tht arnt tru__  
said Derek_

_(: that's nice of you, Derek. Thank you.__  
-Sam's Girl-_

I looked over the text I was about to send. "That's sounds like I'm text flirting him." I cleared my text out.

_Thank you, Derek. (:__  
-Sam's Girl-_

I hit send and went to my room to grab my backpack.

"Let's go Casey!" Derek called down from the bottom of the stairs.

I came down just as he was looking at his phone. He looked up at me and flashed a good-looking smile. I smiled back at him.

"You read my text?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh not yet, I just got a text from Justine."

I rolled my eyes. "I should've known."

We both said good bye to our family and got into his jeep. He then turned to me.

"Mind if I go pick up Sam too?"

I looked at him confused. "Well duh you can pick up Sam. He's your best friend right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then."

"Alright."

Then there was just silence as he drove towards Sam's house. I figured now was as good as any to text Sam back.

"Casey."

"Hmm?" I didn't even look up at Derek.

"Can I ask you something pretty personal?"

Now I looked up at him. He had a pretty serious look on his face. "What's wrong Derek?"

He was pretty quiet for a while. Probably searching for the words in his head. And then he looked at me. "Did Sam _make_ you have sex with him?"

I looked back down at my legs, closing my phone sending Sam's text to drafts. Now it was my turn not to talk for a long time.

"Go ahead, take your time. Y-you don't even have to tell me. I was just wondering."

We were already pulling up to Sam's house though, so I gave out a big sigh.

"Want me to sit in the back?" I asked, but I was already grabbing my stuff to move.

Derek touched my hand. "No, you can stay."

We both looked at each other for a long time until I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Hey babe." Sam said, getting in the seat beside me.

"Or we could all sit in the front." Derek muttered under his breath. Then he looked at us. "You two behave up here, you hear?"

"Derek!" I gasped and Sam giggled, taking my hand in his.

"Derek's just messing. We'll behave Derek."

"Yeah, yeah." Derek started the car and headed towards the school.

When we finally got to the school and I was able to get to my first block, with the aid of my two body guards, Sam and Derek. I gave Sam a hug and a quick kiss goodbye and gave Derek  
the peace sign. After the teacher turned his back I started texting Derek again.

_So I don't remember, but what did you ask me in the jeep again?__  
-Sam's Girl-_

Of course I remembered what he asked me, but I wanted him to remind me. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to talk serious with Derek. And no matter how much I didn't want to  
admit it, I liked it when he acted his age.

_Did sam make u hve sex w/him?__  
said Derek_

I sighed. Yeah that's what he asked all right. But why was he asking me something like this? And why would he say that I could take my time answering? I bit my lip while I thought about  
it some more.

_I don't think he made me have sex with him. It was kind of both our decisions, I guess.__  
-Sam's Girl-_

"Ms. Mcdonald? Could you please answer the question?"

"Oh yes. Well. Could you repeat it?" I asked, embarrassed.

The teacher glared at me. "Casey, this is Chemistry 1A. I'd think by now you'd know there are no cell phones allowed."

I flipped it closed and slid it in my pocket smoothly. "Yes sir."

"Now, do you know the answer to this chemical?"

He pointed to the symbol Ag. I quickly racked my brain for an answer.

"Ah, uhm, gold?"

"No. Very close though. Anyone else?"

As he picked on other kids in the class, I grabbed my cell phone and opened it up. Two new messages. One was from Derek, the other from Sam.

_U guess?__  
said Derek_

_Hey Casey (: You busy during lunch?__  
-Casey's Boy-_

I looked up at the clock even though I knew it was only the beginning of first block. Lunch wasn't until 11. _I still had time to figure out something for my lunch period._

_Why Sam? (:__  
-Sam's Girl-_

… _Derek, are you mad at me because of it?__  
-Sam's Girl-_

I kept my hand on my cell phone as I tried taking notes in chemistry. It was so hard to concentrate with two texts coming at me. Especially since they were so important. I took most of my  
notes pretty well when I was concentrating, but then my thoughts wandered onto Derek, and then to my cell phone.

_Im not mad at u__  
said Derek_

_Because my house is empty silly, remember ;-)__  
-Casey's Boy-_

_Oh right, heh heh (: Uhm, I think I am busy for lunch today. I got marked low on one of my test scores.__  
-Sam's Girl-_

I knew I could get away with being a Grade Grubber. If I wasn't a klutz I was definitely asking for a better grade score.

_You're not mad at me…Does that mean you're mad at…Sam? O_O__  
-Sam's Girl-_

I was good at showing emotion through texts as well. Thank god for smiley faces. I tapped my finger to my pencil as I hurriedly took down notes. I couldn't fathom the idea of Derek being  
mad at his own best friend for taking his stepsister's virginity. And I was also relieved that I didn't have to go with Sam for lunch today. Now all I had to was avoid him until last block.

_Oh sad day ): Well maybe tomorrow we could go out to lunch?__  
-Casey's Boy-_

_Yeah i am just a little =/__  
said Derek _

_Maybe (:__  
-Sam's Girl-_

_What are you mad at him for?__  
-Sam's Girl-_

"Casey!"

"What?!" I shouted, looking up.

"I told you no cell phones in class. Last warning and if I have to tell you again I _will _confiscate your phone. I've never had a problem with you and phones in class. Why now?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Harvey. Really I am. I've been taking notes."

I held up my notebook to show him lots of writing. Thank goodness since I was a ways in the back he couldn't make out the words properly. Because they were actually just beautiful

scribbles made to look like cursive handwriting.

"Well, still that warning stays Ms. Mcdonald."

"Yes sir."

I looked down at my phone when he turned his back. Only one message. I closed my eyes; actually now hoping it was Derek. And then put my cell phone into my pocket. As much as I

wanted to talk to him, I really needed to take notes. _There is a test tomorrow and I haven't studied all week. Derek's texts can wait._ I thought with determination. And I started taking notes.

But the seconds on the clock were ticking like minutes in my brain. I was dying to get my hands on the text message, just to see if it was Derek telling me what I wanted to hear out of

him most of all. "_Because I care about you Casey, and if Sam has hurt you in any way –,"_

"Oh who am I kidding?" I muttered under my breath. "If Derek wanted me, he wouldn't act so immature."

_And besides, _I thought. _Isn't it like, illegal to date you step brother? I mean he was practically blood to me. Well like blood at least. _I put my head against my hand and looked up at the clock. It

was only 8:30. I moaned a heavy sigh. Class wouldn't get out for at least another thirty minutes. Time went by a lot faster texting. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Casey?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Uh, sure." He looked out at the class. "Can anyone tell me what this equation means?"

He pointed to some mumbo jumbo that unfortunately would be on my test tomorrow. I would copy down the notes from either Sam or Emily. In fact Emily sounded like the much better

choice. I opened the door to the girl's bathroom to find I was alone. I popped out my cell phone to see who the message was from.

_Well if we did have lunch together, where would you like to go? ;-)__  
-Casey's Boy-_

I sighed disappointedly. "Man I was so hoping for Derek-," and just as those words had escaped my lips my phone lit up again.

_Bcuz sam is my best friend & he wasnt supposed 2 hurt u in ANY way bsides arent u lik a Christian or somthin? __  
said Derek_

Well yeah I was a Christian. And I was supposed to have a white dress for my wedding day. But now that I had lost my virginity I couldn't have that dream anymore. I knew God would

forgive me, but I didn't think I'd forgive myself.

"Hold on a minute! Did Derek know he was up to something?"

_Wait Derek. He wasn't supposed to hurt me? What does that mean? Did you know what he had planned last night?__  
-Sam's Girl-_

I flipped my phone closed angrily and stomped out of the bathroom. I knew I was jumping to conclusions, but this made me upset. Why would Derek purposely do that to me? And then  
the answer was in between the lines. They were both guys. They were only in it for the sex and how far along they could get with a girl. _Ooh that makes me so mad! _I thought as I got to  
my chemistry class hurriedly. I didn't check my cell phone again until after lunch. I was finally in study lab where I could text all day. And I didn't feel like texting them anymore. But that  
didn't mean Derek should be ignored. I flipped open my phone again.

_No i swear i didnt kno about last nite but he did tell me tht he was goin 2 get u in bed i didnt believe him since i thot tht u wuld say n__o  
said Derek_

_Well of course I wanted to say no. You of all people should know how hard it is to say that under the influence of adrenaline in your veins!__  
-Sam's Girl-_

_Tru all the same casey ur a good kid. just bcuz u lost ur virginity dosnt mean ur a whose. __  
said Derek_

I laughed silently as I saw his mistake in his text.

_A whose? (;__  
-Sam's Girl-_

_Whore! my keypad is a piece of crap ):__  
said Derek_

_Can't you ask George for a new phone?__  
-Sam's Girl-_

_HA HA! As if my dad wuld get me a new fone ive had 2 so far this year__  
said Derek_

_And who's fault is that, Derek? (:__  
-Sam's Girl-_

_The fone companys =/__  
said Derek_

I giggled and went back to studying my chemistry lab notes for the test I would probably fail tomorrow even if I did study hard.

* * *

**R&R! Tee hee! Also the -Sam's Girl-, -Casey's Boy-, and said Derek, were the sig tags to their text messages in case you don't have a cell phone to know that. Also notice that I let  
Derek's feelings show more through text than his body langauge. Remember that Derek isn't good with feeling deeply for others face to face. He'd be better at it through texting.**


	3. Fight or Flirt?

******Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. Also this chapter is pretty long. At first I had writer's block. and now I have a cramped typing hand ^_^; Lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When the end of the day came I found Sam and Derek waiting at the car. They looked like they were arguing. At first I thought maybe it was Derek steaming over not having his space  
game back. But then I saw him punch Sam in the face. And they started getting into it really rough. I ran up to them and broke it up.

"Hey! Pardon my language but what the _hell_ is going on here?!" I said, glaring from Sam back to Derek.

"Nothing, just a little friendly wrestling." Derek said, blood dripping from his split eyebrow.

Sam's lip was split open, bleeding as well. And they were both staring deadly towards each other. I shook Sam's arm gently.

"Sam, what's going on?" I asked demandingly.

"Oh Derek is just upset that his _game_ was taken from him!" Sam slurred the word game, as if that were code for something. I kept listening to Sam. "Derek you can have it back." He had  
said that through his teeth.

Derek was fuming. He looked over at me, and then sighed. "You know what? I never really liked that game anyway." He was getting onto the driver's side of the jeep and looked over at  
us. "You wanna get in or just stand there like idiots?"

Sam opened the door for me while still death glaring Derek. He pushed me in pretty roughly too.

"Ouch, Sam. Could you be a little gentler with me?"

Derek immediately looked at Sam. "Oh if you're going to keep the game though could you not get any scratches on it? Thanks."

Once we were all inside Derek speed raced all the way to Sam's house. Sam told me to get out of the car.

"Don't take long; I've got somewhere to be." Derek growled and Sam looked back at him again.

"What got another game to play?"

"Alright that's it! Enough of the fighting!" I yelled at the both of them. They both looked at me, and maybe finally I was making sense to them. "Look Derek I'll get your game back, would  
that make you happy?"

Derek didn't say anything and just looked away placing his hand to his head.

"But both of you boys need to stop talking in code. I don't know what this 'game' thing is but it has to stop."

Sam gave a weak chuckle. "Casey you really don't get it?"

"Sam, don't drag Casey into this. And c'mon I've got somewhere to be."

"No Derek! Casey's right! I want her to know the truth."

I was stunned. I didn't think they'd actually tell me now. "What truth?"

Sam looked back at me with sympathetic eyes. "Derek's mad because I took your virginity first."

I shook my head not really understanding. "Well I knew he was mad about it but it was only because he wanted me to be pure to my religion."

Derek finally got out of the jeep and stood a couple inches away from me, being as far away from Sam as possible. Sam looked over at Derek disbelievingly. "Religion!" He scoffed. "That's  
what you told her?"

"No I told her that she was a great kid and I didn't want her getting hurt."

"Like you care! Unlike you Derek I don't have notches in my bedpost!"

"What?!" They both stopped again and I looked at Derek in disgust. "You have had sex before?"

Derek looked like a deer caught in the headlights to me. "Casey, every teenage boy does it at least once." He laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah except for you it's like a pretty intense game. Girls are just games to you."

"Some girls are just a game to me, but maybe one of them wasn't. Maybe just once I actually had feelings for someone who doesn't flaunt around their body for everyone to see, who  
wears the light make-up and puts her hair up when she's at home and at school! Maybe Sam just maybe I was waiting off until I had the perfect opportunity."

Sam got up in Derek's face again and pointed his finger to his chest. "And that's the difference between you and me Derek. Unlike you I'm not out to keep score."

He turned towards me, took me in his arms and planted a deep kiss on my lips. "I love you Casey. Don't _ever_ forget that." But he glared at Derek when he said that. We both watched him  
walk to his house and shut the door.

Derek was still trying to fume off whatever anger he had left. I got into the passenger seat silently. And it was the most silent drive home I think I ever had from Sam's house. He blasted  
some pretty loud music though and once we got to the house, Derek put it in park but left the jeep on.

"Are you coming?" I yelled, getting my back pack out of the back seat.

He shook his head and shooed me away with his hand. I took the hint and walked up to the front door, looking back at him. He pulled away from the driveway in a mad dash and drove  
off. I sighed as I opened the door.

"Hey there Casey!" Mom said, coming around the corner and kissing my cheek. "How was school?"

"It was ok." I sighed heavily.

Mom looked around. "Where's Derek?"

"Oh he – he had to run some errands."

"Well, in about thirty minutes we'll be leaving again."

"You guys are going to go out to dinner again?" I asked astounded.

Mom raised her hand to my cheek. "No Casey, tonight we're all going out to dinner. And you'll have to wear your best outfit too. It's to impress George's boss. Think I should wear my  
black dress or the purple one?"

"Is it to get a promotion, or just to impress?" I asked. And mom had to think for a second.

"A Promotion."

"Then definitely the purple one." I said, smiling.

"You don't think that one is to short?" She was having second thoughts.

I giggled as I shook my head. "No that one has just enough height to it."

Mom headed downstairs as I made my way up to my room. I shut my door and started pulling out piles of clothes. I pulled out my black dress and when I started doing my hair I heard a  
faint noise from my bed.

_That don't kill me. Could only make me stronger. I need you to hurry up now, cuz I can't wait much longer. _

I grabbed my phone from my bed and the music was louder. Derek was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, so why are dad and Nora wanting me to come home soon?"

"Oh your dad has this big dinner promotion tonight and so that's why they need you home."

There was some silence and I thought he hung up on me. Then I heard the jeep pull up.

"So you wearing your black dress tonight?" He asked, looking up towards my bedroom window. I blushed as I think he caught me looking at him and went back to my mirror.

"Uhm, yeah. Why?"

"No reason. See you in a minute."

Then he really did hang up and I put my cell phone down and put up my hair again. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Already am." Derek said, and I looked at him through the mirror.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked, and then realized I didn't want to know. "You know what, don't answer that."

I got up from my chair and grabbed my necklace from my dresser. I went back to the mirror to put it on when Derek took it from my hands.

"Derek!"

"Calm down, I wanted to help you with it. It goes on like this, right?" His hands went around my neck and he fastened the necklace. Then he looked back at me. "Too bad you can't look  
this great all the time huh?"

I gave him a look. "Gee thanks."

I walked out the door and saw Lizzie and Edwin standing at the top of the stairs. They also looked great, and started smiling at me. "Hey Casey." Edwin said.

"Whoa you look amazing Case!" Lizzie said, and I gave her a hug.

"Thanks sis. Well I guess we all better get going huh?" I said, looking back at Derek.

His gaze was drifted down and then he looked up at me. "Huh? Oh yeah, let's go."

When we got downstairs, George and mom were hugging in the living room. "Ahem," Derek cleared his throat and they got out of their embrace.

"You kids ready to go?"

"Of course." Edwin said.

"Daddy, I get to stay the night at the birthday party right?" Marti asked, being picked up by her father lovingly.

"Oh shoot that's right. Uhm Derek, could you take you and the others while Nora and I take Marti to her friend's house?"

"Sure thing. Where are we eating?"

"Red Lobster. The boss really likes seafood. Ok we'll meet you there, just say you're the Venturi family."

We all packed in the jeep and took off towards the plaza. While he drove, I checked my phone for any text messages. Just one from Sam was in my inbox. I decided I'd ignore it and just  
tell him later that my phone was dead.

"Can we turn on the radio?" Lizzie asked, scooting forward in her seat.

"We can if you put your seatbelt on." Derek said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"But you're not wearing yours." I pointed out, and Lizzie agreed with me.

"That's because Derek's a daredevil." Edwin said, and pulled Lizzie back. "Just put on your seat belt, trust me, you'll want it with the way Derek drives."

I looked back at Derek. "You never drive wild when I'm around?"

Derek gave me a devil smile. "That's because you're a snitch and would tell on me the moment I'd get you to safety." And he winked at me.

I couldn't believe it, but my face felt really hot after that. Lizzie put a hand to my head. "You ok sis, you look kind of hot."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Uh, which radio station?"

Just as I went to hit the button, Derek's fingers ran into mine. They stayed like that for a while until Edwin cleared his throat. I turned on the radio in time to hear I Wanna by All American  
Rejects get to its chorus.

"Well that's coincidental." Lizzie stated, and I pulled away from Derek's fingers as he got a huge smirk on his face. I kept blushing like mad crazy and Edwin was chuckling.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Derek and Casey?" He hinted at our names and Lizzie was giggling along with him.

"We always knew it would happen." Lizzie agreed and I looked back at them.

"Knew what would happen?"

They looked at each other again and started laughing while doing some memorized handshake.

"Forget it Casey, let kids be kids. And Edwin, we'll have that talk later."

I looked at all three of them, and then crossed my arms. "You all are so mean to me." I pretended to pout and the two in the back laughed.

"Stop pouting or I'll have to tickle it out of you!" Derek threatened me, and I gave him a confused but happy look.

"You can't tickle me."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not ticklish." I said, holding my head up high.

Lizzie scoffed. "You are too Casey!"

"Guess I'll have to find them huh?" Derek winked again at me and this time I covered my blush by laughing.

"Ha ha so funny! Oh look, Red Lobster! Everyone out."

Once parked we all got out and made way to the entrance. Derek raced to the door and opened it for us.

"Enter!" He said, in a funny tone of voice. Edwin and Lizzie stepped in and I followed after, but felt something pinch my butt.

I looked back at Derek with wide eyes. He threw up his hands in defense. "What Casey?"

"Derek. What are you, horny?"

"No, but I could certainly get there."

He placed his hand on my lower back and ushered me to the host.

"Hello, how many tonight?"

"Uh actually we have a table. Venturi is the last name." Derek said, all mature like.

I looked at the girl stare over him and I rolled my eyes. _Of course he'd like a gentleman for a pretty girl. That's probably the reason he's acting so weird._

"Ah yes, that's on the list. And are the rest coming?"

"Yes ma'am."

She giggled flirty and Derek gave her a smile. As she led us to our table, Derek kept his hand on my back still. I tried pushing his hand away but he kept it there pretty steady. He let me  
go as soon as we arrived at our table though.

"Ah kids! Sit down, have a few bread rolls. I'm Mr. Harvey."

I was guessing the man at our table was George's boss. Why he was acting so nice to us was anyone's guess. Edwin sat to his right, and Lizzie sat down by Edwin. I sat across from Mr.  
Harvey and Derek sat down next to me. I gave Derek a look and then quickly mouthed, "Behave!" silently to him.

"I always do." He whispered in my ear, but not before tucking some hair behind my ear.

I rolled my eyes again and waved to Mom and George coming through the entrance way.

"Ah kids, you made it here. I hope they were well behaved, Mr. Harvey." George said, sitting down and shaking his hand.

"They got here seconds before you did, ol' pal. And they are extremely nice children. You're Nora, I presume?"

My mom smiled and took his hand. "How do you do, Mr. Harvey?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. So what will we have?"

We all found out our orders and chit chatted a while before our waitress came. When she did, we ordered from around Mr. Harvey's right hand.

I'll take the half portion of Shrimp Scampi." Lizzie said, handing her menu over. "Oh, and a bowl of salad on the side."

The waitress, whose name was Vanessa, wrote it down, and then looked up at me.

"I'll take the Shrimp Tri-Oh!"

I felt Derek's hand brush my thigh and I jumped up in my seat.

"You ok Casey?" George asked, looking wide eyed.

"Oh yes, just felt a chill. I'm fine now."

"Right," Vanessa said shortly, "Shrimp trio. And you?"

She looked at Derek, and I looked too, eyeing him nervously. His left hand rested peacefully next to my chair. "I'll take what she's having too."

"Two shrimp scampi."

Once we ordered, and I calmed down from being touched, we started talking again.

"So Casey, going to have any more shivers?" Derek mocked, and I glared at him.

"Not if that breeze doesn't go away." I gritted my teeth.

He chuckled and put his fingers back on my thigh. I gasped and the whole table looked my way again.

"Casey?" Mom asked, now nervously. "Something wrong?"

"N-no! Ha, just going to the rest room."

I hopped out of my seat only to have Derek follow.

"You know what, I too forgot to take a piss at the house."

"Derek." George threatened.

Derek chuckled, "Be right back."

"Why are you following me?" I asked under a hushed tone when we were far enough away from our table.

"I'm not. I'm just making sure you don't fall in the toilet."

"I'm not a baby Derek; I think I can go to the bathroom by myself."

He stopped me in the hallway between the bathrooms and the kitchen, now giving me a gorgeous smile. "Ah but don't you need help with those clothes?"

I stuttered. "D-Derek!"

"Only joking with you Casey, you need to calm down." He winked as he touched my arm with his hand.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "Derek. You are horny, and I think you need to calm down."

"Oh Casey, you are such a prude."

I opened my mouth in offence. "I'm not prude!"

"What's going on over here?"

I gasped and looked over Derek's shoulder. Sam stood there in a Red Lobster uniform and was as mad as he could get.

"S-Sam! This isn't what it looks like!" I tried. But he grabbed Derek by the shoulders and turned him around.

"Oh good Sam, you came to join the party. But too late, this is a party for two."

"Yeah well I'm crashing it."

And they started fighting again! "Derek! Sam! Stop fighting!"

But it was too late. They had caused such a riot that the restaurant was complaining very loudly. And then our table was also crashed, as well as Mr. Harvey's dinner spilt all over him.

"George!" And George looked over at him sadly. "If you can't control your son how will you _ever _be able to handle a judging? I never have been so rudely assaulted in my life! Good day  
to you sir!"

And Mr. Harvey left the restaurant, redder than the Red Lobster shining on the sign outside. George had gotten the boys to break up the fight and he took Derek's arm roughly.

"We'll talk about this when you get home. Kids let's go."

Sam glared at the both of us, but at me especially. "So this is how it's going to end. You're hooking up with Derek?"

"Sam, no, I wasn't doing anything."

"Save it, whore."

"Whore?" I was hurt by that. Sure I expected Derek to start that rumor, but Sam saying it to my face? "This is a new low."

"Whatever!" And Sam stopped off angrily. Derek took my hand, leading me to the car.

"Look Casey," He started, but I interrupted him by taking my hand away.

"Derek, how could you? I mean, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I could show you Sam's horrible side. And my nice side."

"Your nice side?" I scoffed, getting into the car and putting on my seat belt. "You're either getting into a fight or getting horny! I'm not sure that's nice."

Derek moaned as he laid his head against the steering wheel. Thank god the car was still off. "Casey you know me! I don't do well with that romantic crap!"

"But Sam did! That's what I liked about him!"

He sat up and looked at me, fully serious. "So sex is romantic to you? Tell me then; is it worth having to feel nervous and weird every time you get touched, by anyone? Casey, I can  
barely touch your fingers without you freaking out over it."

"That's because I have a whole different feeling towards guys anymore!"

"Oh and what's that?"

"The feeling that I could be dominated at any moment!"

Derek was shocked. My tears hadn't started falling. Not yet. _If I can just hold them back a moment longer._

"Casey? Sam raped you?"

"Well not exactly, no."

"So he did ask you if you wanted to do it?"

I got silent and rubbed my arms as if to keep myself warm. "He said he wouldn't hurt me."

"Casey that's rape! Sam raped you!"

"He didn't because I did enjoy it."

"But you didn't want it to begin with! I at least always ask my girl if she wants to."

"Derek. Stop, I'm going to cry." I took a deep breath to keep my voice from breaking.

He got silent and started the car. We drove home like that again, as I was trying to hold back tears. Once home though I ran upstairs.

My mom was concerned when she saw my eyes being red. "Casey?"

"Good night! Love you mom!"

And I shut my door, ran to my bed, and got under the covers. I thought about what just happened and repeated Derek's words in my head. And then I remembered the text from Sam.

_Look Casey, we've got to talk.__  
-Casey's Boy-_

I slammed my phone shut and dropped it to the floor. I already knew it wouldn't break, but at this point I didn't honestly care. I wrapped up in my covers and fell into another emotional  
sleep, and hopefully this one came with good dreams instead of none.

* * *

**So this was me trying to be exciting lol xD I don't think it worked to well, but it was certainly funny to have Derek flirt with Casey. R&R! **


	4. I Spy a Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. **

* * *

_Ugh. What is the day again? Oh no it's Friday, and I have that science test today._

I sat up in my bed groggily and rubbed my eyes. When I looked over at my clock it said 5:45am. I still had at least fifteen minutes left to sleep. I pulled back my hair and decided instead  
I'd take a shower. I got out of bed and started to take off my straps.

"Uh, don't do that, right now."

I was shocked when I heard a male voice in the room. But I relaxed quickly when I knew who it belonged to.

"Derek." I turned around, and found he sat on the edge of my bed. "It's too early for me to even react to anything right now. Do we really have to fight this early?"

"What if I didn't want to fight? Besides I uh – I thought you were hurt or something." He had mumbled the rest of his sentence.

"Huh?" I asked, giving out a lazy yawn.

"I thought you were hurt. I texted you all morning but you didn't text back so I came in to check up on you." He started to leave. "Well now that I see you're ok, I'll leave."

"Wait," I said, closing my eyes. "You mean you watched me sleep?"

"No! Why would I do that?" He came over to me and looked me in the eyes. I kept looking back at him, a little afraid of what he was going to do. He took his palm and pressed it against  
my forehead roughly.

"Ouch?!" I said, punching his arm. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up." He chuckled, and ran out of my room as I threatened him with my hairbrush.

Now I grabbed my school clothes and made way into the bathroom. I looked around just in case Derek was hiding to scare me, and found it was just me. I ran a warm shower and started  
singing, knowing it would help keep me awake to be under hot water and music. I didn't take long though. According to Lizzie we had to be more environmentally concerned. I grabbed a  
towel, and then pulled back the shower curtain.

"Oh it's a good thing you grabbed that, else I would have jumped you like a chihuahua."

I wrapped the towel around tighter; glaring at toothpaste stained Derek. "Derek!"

"What?"

"Seriously? Are you trying to have a repeat of last night?"

"No." He stifled a laugh.

I glared, and then looked down to make sure nothing was peeking out. "What?"

"Ah nothing."

And then he left, just like that! "Ugh! He gets on my nerves!"

The door opened again to reveal Marti in bunny slippers and purple teddy bear pajamas.

"Move!" And she pushed me to the side and started using the toilet.

"Marti! Don't you know what 'knock' means?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid."

Derek came back in again, this time with his razor in his hand. "Oh good Smarti you're awake."

"Morning Smerek!"

I raised my shoulders at the both of them. "Uhm, excuse me!"

"What did you fart?" Both Marti and Derek said, and then started laughing.

"Ah!" I moaned, as Marti flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

Once she left, Derek started shaving his face. I pushed his arm and he looked at me in confusion.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes! You could leave!"

"Or you could." He winked and went back to shaving.

I grabbed my clothes and another towel for my hair. Before I left though, I pointed at his chest. "I don't know what you're doing. But I'll figure it out soon."

"And when that day comes, I'll make sure to give you a gold star on the calendar."

I stuck out my tongue as he did the same, and then I left to go to my room, only to find Lizzie occupying my mirror.

I threw my arms up in the air. "What is this, Follow Casey Around Day?"

"Hey sis."

"Hi Liz." I said, shutting my door. "You mind if I get dressed?"

"Nope. But after you're done, could you help me put on makeup?"

As I got dressed I looked at her. "What do you need make up for?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, then went to my closet and picked out my off shoulder top. "Wear this shirt instead. It goes better with the skinny jeans. And I want to wear makeup to  
impress this one guy."

I took my shirt and put it on, looking in the mirror. She was right; they did look pretty good together. I sat her back down in the chair and started applying mascara.

"Oh, and what's his name?"

"Devon C."

"His name is Devensy?"

"No, Devon _C_! C is his last initial. Like there is a Devon H in my science. Well the Devon I like is Devon C."

"Oh ok I get it now. Why makeup?" I asked, adding a light color of pink to her lips.

Lizzie sighed. "Because there's this one girl in my science class he likes and she wears make up, so I thought if I wore makeup he'd like me too."

I kissed Lizzie's forehead and showed her my light makeup trick. She smiled and thanked me.

"No problem. But remember it's not what's on the outside that counts, but what's on the inside."

She giggled as she waved away my saying. "Sure Case. Thanks again!"

I cleaned up my drawer and grabbed my back pack so that way I could go right after breakfast. When I got into the kitchen, however, my breakfast was already set out.

"Oh, thanks mom!"

"What?"

I looked back at her before she went back downstairs. "I said thanks for breakfast."

"Oh I didn't make it, Derek did."

I glared at him and put the spoon down. "And what did Derek put in it?"

He placed a hand to his chest and looked innocently. "Me, sabotage your breakfast? Never."

"Yeah, sure." I pushed away the bowl only to have him push it back.

"I didn't do anything Casey. I swear."

I half smiled at him as I started eating. Well it didn't taste too bad, so I kept eating it. But I did expect Edwin to come around the corner and say something to pull the prank into place.  
But Edwin didn't come and Derek ate his breakfast without stifling laughter. After I was done he grabbed my bowl.

"Good?"

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Derek, what are you doing, really?"

Derek flashed a smile. "You'll see."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll see?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

I grabbed my backpack and got into the passenger seat. But as we started heading down the road, I remembered my cell phone.

"Crap!"

"What?"  
"Oh, I left my phone at the house."

"Oh well." Derek shrugged it off.

"Gee thanks."

He laughed. "Do you want to go get it?"

"Kind of."

"Well then get out and run."

"What? No!"

"Then just leave it. You can be separate from it for a little while."

"Yeah, but Sam texted me."

Derek was silent for a moment then asked, "What did he say?"

"He said we needed to talk. I'm guessing he's going to break up with me. Probably because of last night."

"He was going to break up with you two nights ago actually."

"But two nights we-,"

"Yeah I know. That's why I punched him the next day."

I got silent. _Damnit! I should've known he was just in it for the sex._

"Casey, I'm sorry, that was kinda harsh, huh?"

I didn't talk. Just worked on not crying in front of him. I had done enough crying last night; I didn't need to start up again.

"You're not crying are you? You know I can't handle that."

"No Derek, I'm not crying. I just want to know how I can avoid him at school."

"You can't." Derek paused, and then checked to make sure I didn't have tears still. "Look, you're always going to have to see him through the hall ways. You might as well get over him  
now."

"How can I get over someone I just had sex with, Derek? You and I are different!"

"Well duh, obviously." He said, grabbing his crotch.

I gave him a look and he smirked, but went back to listening to me. "No really Derek. I – I wanted my first time to be my only one. I wanted to marry Sam."

"Yeah, but Casey, this is high school. Marriage would be way too expensive, and then you'd have to start a family, and that would just ruin your college fund."

I let out a deep breath as we pulled into the parking lot. "But he's also your best friend."

"Not anymore he's not."

I smiled at him after we got out of the jeep. "You mean you are on my side?"

"No, he just went against the guy code."

"Are you kidding me?"

Derek looked at me seriously for a couple seconds before breaking a smile with laughter. "Yeah! I'm just messing! No, Casey. He wants to rape someone it can't be with his best friend's  
sister."

"He didn't rape me."

"All the same, he messed with my family, and I don't feel too care giving to him anymore."

I laughed as I continued on throughout the day. What made my day great was the fact that I passed my test with a high B score, and also that Derek and I had gone the day without  
bickering or fighting at each other. In fact a lot of people even asked if _we _were dating!

"No, of course not!" I said to one person.

"Oh good. Because it's like illegal to be with your step-brother, right?"

I laughed with them and started telling the truth about Sam and me breaking up. Until Sam himself came up in the hallway behind me while I was putting my book in my locker.

"Casey, what's this all about?"

"Us breaking up? What is it about Sam?" I crossed my arms.

"We didn't break up."

"Says the person who was going to end it _that_ night."

Sam rolled his eyes, setting a hand on the lockers and leaned towards me. "Who told you that?"

"Derek. He said that you were going to break up with me that night. So what stopped you?"

"The fact that you could spread rumors that I raped you."

"What? I wouldn't! Why do you say that?"

"Because Derek said that you told him I raped you."

I moaned. "No, I told him that you didn't ask if we could do it."

"So what if I didn't ask?"

"That means rape, Sam!"

We were both in each other's faces. I just then realized how much I still loved him and backed away from his space.

"Just leave me alone, ok Sam?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Another voice spoke up.

Derek stood behind Sam, leaning the same way. Sam got up and glared at Derek, looked at me and then walked off.

"Derek you do know I don't need you to protect me."

"I know. And you do know that the best way to get over your first time ex is _not _to talk to them."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, shutting my locker and turning the combination.

Later after school while I was reading my book, Lizzie came up to me all excited.

"What, what's up?" I smiled, hugging her.

"I got a date with him! All because of my new look! Oh thank you Casey!"

"You're welcome. So where is your date going to be?"

"Smelly Nelly's."

"Where Derek works? Sweet! It's not going to go like the last date you had is it?"

"With Jaime? No, because, I actually like this kid."

I laughed as she went upstairs to get dressed, and watched as Derek came down.

"Can you believe I have to drive the twerps there, and then go get them?"

I giggled and brushed back my hair into a ponytail. "Sorry, taxi driver Derek."

He stuck out his tongue as he grabbed the keys.

"Hurry it up!"

I pushed him gently, "You can't rush looking good."

"I rush you every morning."

I went to push him again, until it registered in my mind that was actually a compliment.

"Wait, what?"

And then Lizzie came down the stairs in a purple dress and with a dark shade of purple shadow. I stifled a giggle.

"Do I look good?" Lizzie asked. I grabbed a tissue and put a corner of water on it.

I dabbed at the eye shadow, washing a lot of the dark parts away. "Just fade this out more and – perfect!"

"Thanks Casey. Ok let's go Derek."

"Casey, you want to come with? I also have to pick up Edwin from his detention so you'd be home alone."

"I wouldn't be home alone, Mom, George and Marti are – you know what, I think I'll tag along."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just get in the jeep."

After we dropped off Lizzie, and I wished her good luck, we drove off towards Edwin and Lizzie's school. And it was nice to sing tunes in the car with Derek. He had a weird taste in music  
and so allowed me to pick any station I wanted. We sat in the car and talked over the radio while waiting for Edwin to get out.

"Wow Casey. I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, I'm usually singing in the shower."

"Yeah, and you sound like a drowning cat in there."

I giggled and agreed with him. Then we both sat in that awkward silence. I cleared my throat just to give some noise.

"We could play I Spy." Derek offered. He looked out my window. "I spy with my little eye something, blue!"

I looked around for something blue and saw that it was probably a letter on the sign of the school.

"The sign?"

"Correct. Your turn."

I looked out his window and spotted a red corvette. "I spy something red."

He looked and then looked back at me. "The car?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "So this is an easy game."

"I spy something pretty." He said, looking at me.

I turned around to look out my window to see if there were any girls. There were, but they were all way too young and none of them were exactly model material. I looked back at him  
and smiled.

"They are pretty huh?"

Derek shook his head. "No, not those babies. Someone in the car."

He winked at me and I blushed. "Derek, stop it. You're so mean."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm trying to flirt. Are you really so sheltered you don't know when you're being flirted with?"

"But why would -," I went to ask, but he pointed out his window.

"Oh my god, look at that!"

I looked but I couldn't see anything that suited his excitement. "Derek I don't see anything."

"Look closer. Come here."

I got out of my seat and leaned across him, looking out the window. "Yeah, I still see nothing," I looked back at him, and looked into his eyes.

"Whoa." He said, and didn't push me away.

"Whoa what?"

"You have very pretty eyes. I guess I never noticed."

I started blushing, and when I went to return to my seat Derek caught my hands and kept me there.

"Derek," I whispered, but he closed his eyes and leaned towards me.

Everything felt like it was standing still. And I swear they could hear my heartbeat in China, it was beating so fast. I started to lean towards him, closing my eyes.

"Derek! Casey!"

And I was back in my seat, buckled up, and trying to breathe normally in a flash. Edwin got into the jeep and closed the door pointing questioningly at me. Derek was smirking and trying  
not to laugh as he talked with Edwin. While we drove they talked about sports, girls, and video games.

"Hey Casey, you're awful quiet." Edwin punched my shoulder lightly. "Speak up sis."

"Oh yeah, I uh, play video games all the time."

Derek threw a look at Edwin and then at me. "Sure you do, Space Case."

I fake pouted again and that made the boys howl with laughter. I laughed along with them and once we got home I curled back up on the couch with my novel as the boys played their  
babe game or whatever it was called. But every time I tried focusing on my book, I somehow seemed to keep glancing at a smiling, happy Derek. And once in a while when he caught me,  
he would wink at me without Edwin's notice. And I hid behind my book when Edwin started to notice. The truth behind everything was that I liked falling in love with Derek, even if we  
were complete opposites of each other.

* * *

**So this was my attempt at being funny. Lol yeah I'm not hilarious either. I should probably stick to Dramatic Romances *ponders*. Oh and don't worry, this isn't the end. ;)**


	5. Siblings with a secret?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.**

* * *

"Well Casey, you coming with me to get Lizzie?"

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes, looking at the time. "Wow, already 8? How long was I out?" I laughed as I got up from the couch.

"An hour. We noticed you were sleeping by the way you were snoring."

"What? I do not snore!"

"You also don't drool." Derek winked and went to the door to grab his coat.

As he turned his back I checked to make sure I really wasn't drooling. I hadn't, so he had tricked me again, but it still didn't hurt to check. I made my way to the door and he put on my  
coat for me.

"Thanks." I yawned.

"Sure you won't fall asleep on the way there?" Derek laughed as we walked to the jeep.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Good, because I don't wanna have to carry you. You're too heavy."

"Oh and you would know." I scoffed.

He drove on towards the restaurant. I didn't turn on the music this time because at night when you roll the windows down it's as if you can hear the city rush by. When I told Derek that,  
after he had asked why it was so silent, he just nodded his head.

"I completely understand. That's usually why I blast my music in the day. Because the city is too loud. But right now it's peaceful you know?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, exactly."

We both laughed and looked away. I wondered in my head if it got awkward between us because of our little close encounter earlier today. I looked back at him and he had his eyes on  
the road. I enjoyed the guilty pleasure of watching him drive. Then when he caught me, I made up an excuse.

"I was looking out your window. The city is clearer on your side."

"You were checking me out." Derek smiled.

"I was not."

"Would you be quiet, I can't listen to you and drive at the same time."

I shut my mouth and looked straight ahead. And Derek started laughing again.

"What now?"

"I didn't think that would actually make you stop talking to me. Usually it isn't that simple with you. You usually insult me or something."

I laughed awkwardly and looked out the front window. Then I closed my eyes. "Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Uhm. Is it awkward between us?"

He looked at me after pulling up next to the restaurant. "I don't think it is."

"Do you want it to be?"

He smiled, "Not at all. Casey. Earlier today didn't scare me one bit. I know it scared you."

"It didn't scare me."

Derek gave me a look. "Oh it didn't?"

"No." I lied. I chewed on my lip.

"You are way sexy when you do that." Derek said, leaning over his seat.

"Derek," I spoke softly, trying to lie that I wasn't scared of him.

He chuckled softly as he came closer to me. Our lips were inches away. I breathed too heavily, and that was how he caught me. He laughed once more and kissed my cheek softly. He  
pulled away as Lizzie got in the car.

"Hey Casey, Derek."

"Hey sis. How was it?"

She started smiling and blushing. "It was so wonderful."

"And he actually liked you back?" Derek scoffed as he drove away. I hit his arm softly.

"Derek, be nice."

"Oh Casey, I still have to thank you."

"Don't mention it Liz. You'd do the same for me anytime."

"Very true. So what did you two do all night?"

"Casey snored and drooled on the couch."

"I didn't! I took a nap, while Derek and Edwin played some video game."

Derek looked back at Lizzie, looking serious, "It wasn't _some _video game. It was Babe Raider: Extreme."

"Right." I laughed.

Lizzie laughed with us. "Wow, you guys are getting along great."

I gasped lightly and looked at Derek. Derek looked back at her. "It's because I'm grounded this weekend and have to be a taxi driver plus gentlemen. So don't get used to it." He winked at both of us.

I shook my head while smiling. When we got home, Marti was in pajamas and saying good night to the family. I hugged her and kissed her head. Derek was being goofy and picked her  
up and carried her to her room. Lizzie went and sat on the couch with Edwin and they talked about class together. I went into the kitchen and listened at the top of the stairs for George  
and mom. A movie was playing, and that's all I heard. Then I went to the fridge and grabbed some leftovers to warm up.

"Yum, I love leftover pasta."

Derek came downstairs and annoyed the other two before coming into the kitchen.

"Hey whatcha cooking, good looking?" He winked.

"Oh, just some pasta. I got kind of hungry." I said, taking it out of the microwave and sitting at the table. "You hungry? I'd fix you something."

"Thanks but I'll just eat from your plate."

"What?"

He laughed as he grabbed a fork and sat beside me. He was sharing my pasta! I looked at him flabbergasted.

"What?" He spoke with a mouthful. "I'll leave you some to eat too."

"Yeah, maybe." I laughed as I ate with him.

"So," Derek started, and then gulped his food. "Ask me any question."

"Don't you usually play this game over a cell phone?" I asked, taking a bite.

"I don't like that question. Ask me one about me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I never really knew but what's your favorite color?"

"Either blue or red. But not like cool, bright colors or dark. Just the simple color."

"Why?"

"They remind me of car colors."

I chuckled. "I should have figured that. Your turn." I said, nudging his arm and looking at him as I ate.

He sat for a moment. "Casey, what is your favorite animal?"

I smiled. "Well, I liked all animals really."

"Pick one."

"Ok." I sat for a moment. "I like cats."

Derek shook his head while laughing. "I should have guessed that too!"

"Why?"

"Cats are a girls favorite animal. Every girlfriend I've ever had liked cats."

"Yes, but remember I'm not one of your girlfriends."

He winked, "Too true. Your turn now Case."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Iguana."

"An iguana?" I looked at him weirdly. "Honestly?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, they're just," I paused, not really knowing what to say.

"Weird?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"That's why I like them. They get to be lazy in a cage all day and under a heat lamp. Definitely, where I'd like to be if I'm ever an animal."

I laughed. "Ok."

He looked at me. "Casey?"

"Yeah?" I looked back at him.

"Are you honestly scared of me?"

I chuckled weakly as I looked back at the bowl, now noticing it was empty. I poked my fork at the sides of the bowl. "No Derek, I'm not afraid of you."

"Prove it."

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. I noticed Lizzie was gone from the couch and Edwin had gone back to playing a video game. "How?"

"Let me try something."

I got wide eyed as he let his hand slide over mine. He rubbed my skin softly, trailing some veins up my arm. He reached my elbow and then slid back down.

"See?"

"See what?"

Derek kept looking at me. "I'm not that scary."

"I know you're not."

He smirked. "I can be if you want that."

"No Derek, I like this side of you, don't ruin the moment." I laughed, as I pulled my shirt down and rubbed my arms.

"Hey you're doing it again."

"Yeah I know." I sighed sadly.

I was doing this protective thing with my hands lately. Whenever I felt uncomfortable or scared I rubbed my arms. Derek then grabbed my arms and stood me up to look at him.

"Casey, calm down."

"I am calm."

"Then how come I can feel your heart beat?" He smiled.

I gulped and just stood there, letting him hold my arms. He kept looking at me while his hands trailed up my arms. They got to my shoulders and then back to my hands.

"What are you doing exactly? Playing Tarzan?"

"No, it's just. You're much different than other girls. Usually other girls get chills and fall into my arms when I do that. You are actually pretty calm."

"Well I think the difference lies with the fact that they were being turned on."

"You're not turned on by me?" He had a devilish smile.

_Not yet. _I thought and then smiled at him. "Not at all."

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Can I try other things?"

I squinted my eyes. "Like what?"

"Nothing sexual. Just stand still."

And Derek placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. Then he brushed away some of the hair covering my eyes. I was starting to breathe heavier again. I kept my eyes on  
him, watching his eyes looking at my mouth, and my neck. Derek then looked at me.

"You scared?"

"No."

"Good." He smiled and leaned down towards me.

I closed my eyes and lifted my head high. And I anticipated his lips to come to mine. Once they touched though my heart jump started and a shock went through our lips. We both jumped  
back and touched our lips.

"Ouch." I said, looking at him and smiling wide.

"Yeah, you could say that again." Derek looked at me happily. "Other than that, how was it?"

"How was what?"

We both gasped and I about jumped out of my skin as Edwin went to the fridge.

"Uhm, how was the ice cream. Derek thought it was expired and so I tried it."

Edwin looked at me, then at Derek, then at the table. "You eat invisible ice cream?"

"Yes?" I said, smiling.

"Ok Casey, I think it's time for bed." Derek placed his hands on my shoulders. "You better be in bed soon, Ed."

"Kay, good night Casey. Good night Derek."

"Night." I yelled back as Derek and I went up the stairs. "Derek."

"Casey, I'm determined to make you not so scared of me. Now go to my room."

I looked at him wide eyed. "You're going to rape me?" I whispered.

"Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Kidding!"

I went into his room and he shut the door. Then he turned on his light but kept it at a dim level. He sat on the bed next to me. He took my hand and rubbed it softly.

"Just calm down and let me work with you."

"I keep telling you I'm not scared."

"I know you do. And I know when you're lying." He smiled and looked at me. "So can I try that again?"

"The kiss?"

"No, the invisible ice cream." He winked, and then placed a hand on my neck.

He leaned in faster this time and so when I felt his lips on mine we stood still. There wasn't a shock but my heart was still racing. The reason I think I was so excited was because I never  
thought I'd get this far with Derek. I mean he didn't think too nicely of me most of the time. Our lips pulled apart and together again. Every kiss was slow and smooth that way. It was  
nice to kiss and have it not be so rough. But then I felt Derek's hand wrap around my waist and I pulled away.

"Casey, I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. Just be careful where you're putting your hands."

"I know where I'm putting them."

I was shocked. "Do you have any boundaries what so ever?"

"Yes. And I want to cross them with you."

I glared at him, confused. "Huh?"

He stood up next to me. "Casey, I don't care if we're step siblings. You still are a Mcdonald. And I'm a Venturi. Sure we can't get married, but we're sixteen so we don't have to worry  
about that just yet. Casey. I – I have some pretty strong feelings for you. I wouldn't exactly call it love, not just yet. But if you and I keep this up, I could definitely start to try love."

I was astounded. He had taken my hands and held them up. I was open mouthed so I shut it, realizing I probably looked like a fool. Derek looked at me confused.

"We were talking about the sibling boundary right?"

I smiled and shook my head slowly. Derek let go of my hands and laid on his bed, putting his hands over his face. "Ugh, I'm so stupid! Here I go spilling my heart out and she's on a whole  
different topic!"

"Derek I was talking about my boundary. As a person. I'm so scared to have sex again."

"Yeah but I don't wanna have sex with you Casey. I liked the adrenaline of kissing you."

"Really?" I smiled, sitting down next to him. "Feeling your heart pounding and the excitement of getting caught at any moment. You like that feeling?"

"With you, yes. With just about everything I do, yes. Casey, you excite me. Is that enough for now?"

I looked at him smiling happily. "You think I want love from you?"

"Don't all girls?"

"Well yes. And I am one of those girls." I admitted.

"Then give me time. I'm not good with that word. And I don't wanna say it to you and not mean it, you know?"

I nodded my head, taking Derek's hand out of pure excitement. And he didn't pull away.

"Derek you take all the time you want."

He blew out a breath and looked at his ceiling. Then looked back at me. "What do we do about school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd like people to know we're dating. But it would soon reach Edwin and Lizzie's school."

"We're dating?" I giggled, looking at him curiously.

"What else would you call me giving you hicki's between class periods?" He winked and I hit his arm roughly. "Just kidding. But I would want to have some excuse to be near you."

I thought for a moment and a lightbulb went off. "You're trying to make me popular."

"That could work. Especially since you are a geek."

I gave a sarcastic shocked face. "Gee, you're super sweet to me."

Derek laughed, then yawned. When we both looked at the clock, it read 11pm. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Bed time?"

"Yeah, think I'm gonna hit the hey. What time you usually wake up on the weekends?"

"Around 8 why?"

Derek turned on his side, setting the alarm. "Because I'm sleeping in. Text me at 10, and if I don't text back get Smarti to wake me."

"Ok." I got up to his door and he motioned me to come back.

"One more thing."

He sat up and took me into a long kiss. I pulled away after a couple minutes went by and giggled.

"Good night Derek."

"Night Casey."

I shut his door softly and went to my room. Edwin was just coming up the stairs.

"What were you doing in Derek's room?"

"Hmm? Oh, he uh – he smeared toothpaste on my face and I had to hit him for it."

"Nice! Isn't Derek amazing?"

I looked back at his door, wondering if he could hear us. "Yeah, actually he is."

Edwin nodded his head. "Yeah. Well night Casey."

"Night."

And I got into my bedroom, shutting the door. I sighed happily as I jumped into my bed and grabbed my phone.

"I'll change this signature to -," I pondered, and wondered what described Derek and me the best.

_Be-My-Batman?_

I smiled, knowing he'd appreciate it, and I closed my eyes. Finally, tonight was a night where I wasn't going to have a nightmare.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm getting a job soon, so it'll be days between updates. Thanks for being patient! R&R ^_^**


End file.
